Problem: "Modulo $m$ graph paper" consists of a grid of $m^2$ points, representing all pairs of integer residues $(x,y)$ where $0\le x<m$. To graph a congruence on modulo $m$ graph paper, we mark every point $(x,y)$ that satisfies the congruence. For example, a graph of $y\equiv x^2\pmod 5$ would consist of the points $(0,0)$, $(1,1)$, $(2,4)$, $(3,4)$, and $(4,1)$.

The graphs of $$y\equiv 5x+2\pmod{16}$$and $$y\equiv 11x+12\pmod{16}$$on modulo $16$ graph paper have some points in common. What is the sum of the $x$-coordinates of those points?
Solution: We are looking for pairs $(x,y)$ that satisfy both $y\equiv 5x+2$ and $y\equiv 11x+12\pmod{16}$. Thus, the $x$-coordinates in all such pairs satisfy $$5x+2 \equiv 11x+12\pmod{16}.$$Subtracting $5x+2$ from both sides of this congruence, we have $$0 \equiv 6x+10\pmod{16},$$which is equivalent to $$0 \equiv 6x-6\pmod{16}$$(since $10\equiv -6\pmod{16}$).

Thus the solutions we seek are values $x$ in the range $0\le x<16$ such that $16$ divides $6(x-1)$. The solutions are $x=1,$ $x=9,$ so the sum of $x$-coordinates is $1+9=\boxed{10}$.

(As a check, note that the pairs $(1,7)$ and $(9,15)$ satisfy both of the original congruences, so these are the points shared by the two graphs.)